The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including an imaging unit and a display, and to a program therefore.
In an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer), a user operates input devices including a keyboard and a mouse with hands and fingers to execute an input operation. Further, in a tablet PC, a personal digital assistant, and the like that have been widely used in recent years, an input on a screen of a touch panel with a finger or an operator is prevailing.
In addition, an information processing apparatus in which an input operation is allowed without touching it has been developed in recent years. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-79662 (paragraph [0017], FIG. 1) discloses an information processing apparatus that includes a range sensor and allows an input operation to be performed by a gesture of the hands of the user.